Flagpole Sitta
Flagpole Sitta is the stand of Harley Danger Background Flagpole Sitta makes it's first appearance in "Cheer Up Ep 7: Terminal Annex" where it was left in Donna's apartment by Harley Danger, running under the assumption that the previous assassination attempt by Red Barchetta had failed. Since Flagpole Sitta's initial appearance, the party has frequently referred to it as an ordinary household appliance, despite how dangerous it was in the initial encounter. For example, the stand has been referred to as an air conditioner, a vacuum, and (oddly) a washing machine. Abilities Flagpole Sitta is a large, metallic, and highly durable stand that specializes in cornering its victims and crushing them with brute force or sucking the oxygen from an enclosed space. Despite its high strength and impressive range, it isn't especially fast, has a limited range of movement, and, like the majority of Long Range stands, is incapable of logic and simply follows basic pre-set commands, making it easy to abuse. Activation Flagpole Sitta is both tangible and entirely passive before activation. It simply exists in the space where it's summoned, standing like a scarecrow. Looking into Flagpole Sitta's eyes causes it to activate, suddenly lurching forward and falling at the one with whom it made eye contact. Involuntary Inhalation Upon contact, Flagpole Sitta vanishes and the target's body is covered in air vents that begin viciously taking in air and other gasses, causing the target's body to rapidly encounter symptoms of both oxygen toxicity and hypercapnia. Though not a direct part of it's attack, the inhalation is not limited to gasses and can take in anything light enough to be sucked into the vents, though this is not addressed on stream. Isolation Activation In the event that the affected target meets the qualifications of isolation, Flagpole Sitta reemerges from the effected target and begins a new phase of attack called the "Terminal Annex." The qualifications for Isolation are as follows: * The target has entered a space with only one convention entrance/exit * Flagpole Sitta is able to physically block this sole exit Once these qualifications have been met, Flagpole Sitta emerges, growing in size up to an unknown limit based on the space the target has isolated themselves in, and begins violently taking in all the oxygen from the space. This intake both removes large amounts of oxygen and is powerful enough to suck the target, if they are sufficiently weakened, into into the hole in it's chest, which has been said to lead to "the void." In the event that Flagpole Sitta deems removing the oxygen not a viable option (such as if it is activated outside with an abundant supply of oxygen), it will default to using brute force to attack its target. Trivia * Flagpole Sitta is named after the Harvey Danger song of the same name * Lamp decided to use the name Flagpole Sitta from moment one of the world building process, specifically wanting it to go to a Vanilla Ice type character Category:Cheer Up!